Izumiko Suzuhara
Izumiko Suzuhara (鈴原 泉水子, Suzuhara Izumiko) is a 15-year old girl who has been raised at Tamakura Shrine, part of the Kumano Shrines World Heritage Site. She destroys any electrical device that she comes into contact with. After enrolling at Hōjō High School in Tokyo with her childhood friend Miyuki Sagara, Izumiko learns that she is a "yorishiro", a vessel for a shinto spirit known as a "kami" or god. Appearance Izumiko has very long braids which she has never cut or untied before. Due to that boys at her local junior highschool make fun of her. She has brown hair with straight bangs and brown eyes. She's mostly seen wearing her uniform. As the shinto spirit, her appearance mostly remains the same except she wears a purple kimono and has lipstick and eye shadow. Gallery Personality Izumiko is quite shy and introverted. Ever since she was young she never left Tamakura Shrine, other than going to school. One day, she decides that she wants to change and as a first step she cuts her bangs. Due to this, Izumiko's life changes dramatically. At the beginning of the series, she did not like to share their opinions and desires with people, but as time passes, she begins to change and becomes more confident. Relationships Miyuki Sagara （相楽深行） As young children, Miyuki would bully Izumiko by hitting her back with balls. One day, at Izumiko's local junior highschool Miyuki Sagara transfers. Initially, Miyuki scorns Izumiko because she is overprotected and he thinks that she doesn't try to accomplish anything on her own. However, after Miyuki learns her secret, he changes his perspective of Izumiko. It is shown that Izumiko does harbor feelings for him, however she isn't quite sure of these feelings yet. Mayura Souda （宗田真響） Mayura is Izumiko's roomate at Houjo Gakuen (Senior Highschool) and she is also the first friend she makes. Mayura is in class A, the smartest class in the grade and she is second place in class. Mayura also has special powers. Manatsu Souda Manatsu is on friendly terms with Izumiko. Just like Mayura, he sees Izumiko as "cute". He is also greatly indebted to her for saving him from Masumi's awakening. Masumi Souda Masumi acts flirtatious around Izumiko, even asking her out back at the Souda's house and during the time when they were at another layer of Togakushi mountain. Yukariko Suzuhara She is Izumiko's mother but as her daughter says, she's rarely like a mother. She seems to be knowleadgeable about summoning the Himegami just like when she saved Izumiko at the Togakushi mountain. She's the one who gave Izumiko the pair of red glasses she wore on the early episodes because "they see too much". Abilities (Possibility of Spoilers) Izumiko is destined to be protected all her life. There are many who want to gain her powers in order to get personal gains. Companies, Politicians, Scientists, Priests and even Mountain Monks are some of the few that want to gain her powers. Izumiko was born with powers that would take Mountain Monks years of hard training to attain. Izumiko is a Yorishiro, a vessel that can contain an ancient goddess called the Himegami (姫神). The Himegami says that Izumiko would probably be the last vessel, so she needs to be protected with great care. Izumiko can also see things that are not seen to normal people. She has the ability to see spiritual beings, gods and what she claims to be a 'twisted looking shroud of blackness'. She also has the spiritual ability to control things, through a dance called Mai (舞). History Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females